An evil, diabolical plan! (aka one of Natashas jokes)
by MarcoPerez10
Summary: Ok y'all this is my first Avengers fic, and I hope you like it. Natasha and Tony play a prank on Steve and Bruce! Possible Natashia/any of those guys :-)
1. Chapter 1

Natasha's POV

"Yes, Yes" I mutter to myself chuckling at a prank I thought of. "Hey Red, what's the diabolical laughing all about?" "Stark" I say, turning around to face him "You know to never call me Red again and why you assume everything your business? I say" "Ah so you admit you have an evil, diabolical plan, you did not deny it" he replies, grinning. "You are wrong, I have evil, diabolical and funny plan" I say, smirking. "Just saying RED that everything is my business- EVREYWARE" and then he starts laughing like a crazy mad person, in other words himself (in my opinion). Actually I do need him to help me with something; despite how super annoying he is. "I actually do need help, despite what a weakling you have proven to be." "So ha you admit you need my help, hey I'm not weak!" "You weakling so be big boy and deal with it, until if you ever fix it" I tell him. "You're so mean" Tony fake pouts and rolls his eyes "I know I am and glad you have finally figured out, now you have to deal with it Tony" I replied. "Why do I always have to "_deal with it" _Nat_? "_Because you don't already and you not prove strong enough to change things much like me can" "How can you change things I can't?" "I can do things that weak willed people like you could never do". "Just tell me what the evil, diabolical and funny plan you had been talking about earlier is!" Trying to change the subject ha, so pathetic, I so worked you "I say smirking then I tell him about the funny prank I have thought of to play on Steve and Bruce earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note : this chapter is dedicated to gammawiddow67, thanks for the ideas, there gonna make this story so much better!

Guest:Thanks for the review! If you want I will write you a Steve/Natasha story, it would be my pleasure:-)

I did not come up with Capcicle for Steve's Nick name, it comes from "Tiptoeing around the obvious" by thegumgum (a Cap/Nat story) as far as I is the one that uses it:-)

Anyways Y'all on to the story...

* * *

Natasha's POV (again)

I not fully trust Stark to go through with his part, so I watch him as he walks over to Cap."Hi Capcicle, SUP!"Tony says, interrupting Steve reading."What?, I'm not going partying a again if that's what you want, because that was a disaster" Steve says, worried, while closing his book "No, I just want to upgrade this" Tony says and takes the shield projector off Steve's arm."Oh- thanks?" Steve says as Tony walks off with the projector.I smirk, this will be so funny!I go into the kitchen to bake two cream pies. I go into the kitchen I start making the pie's, and after a couple of minutes I hear foot steps coming in. "Hi" I hear, I hear a voice that is unmistakably Bruce's."Hi Bruce" I say smiling, without turning around. "What are you doing besides makeing a mess?" Bruce asks. "Baking Pies" I say simply, no need for elaboration Bruce and I bake pies for sometime. Then a comm comes over the speaker's from Stark "everyone report to the living room now, with your wepons."Go on, I'll be there in a few seconds" I say to Bruce, and he nods and leaves. The way there I place all three pranks in the hallway, my favourite is the plastic wrap one.I nod when I see that Tony has Cap's shield projection device, pleased.I take the device, and when he was making a speech about weapons I throw a shield. I had threw it In Bruce's direction, and when a Captain America image pops up at the end of the rigged hallway Hulk runs down it, facing all his fears- suffocation by plastic wrap,tacks and cream pies. After stumbling down the hallway the image disappeared and then he, instead of looking for the real Captain America starts chasing me. Slowly starting to calm down he eventually turned into a panting Bruce. "Natasha" Bruce scolds me for the trick I just played and I pout "what". Bruce's eyes soften as they look into mine and our faces meet in the middle and our lips touch gently then more and more urgent until we need to break for air. "What's that all about" Tony asks and Jarvis is like "lol, only you don't know, I'm afraid that even your suits know." "Thy robot is right, I just got home from Asgard and I know!" Thor laughs merrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Yo it's more Natasha/Bruce time! Hope y'all enjoy 8-) seriously though please review...

* * *

Natasha's POV

I could not but help laughing at Tony, he's just so clueless! When everyone, including Jarvis, start laughing uncontrollably about evrething I need to hold on to Bruce, or I'd be rolling around on the floor. Thor booms out of noware "look at thys funniest video find" and Tony remarks " You and Natasha need to improve your grammar".When Bruce gives him a cold stare Stark cuts it out, not wanting the Hulk to come back . Thor plays this video, it is so funny and I have to hold on to Bruce again. There are three elementary/middle school kids; a middle school aged boy, a middle school aged girl and a younger girl that ware rolling around the floor in sync with a battery charged monkey! Creepy! "Why did you think of that Thor" Bruce ask's curiously with a cute smile I know him for. I really do love Bruce I think randomly to myself, meaning it.


End file.
